


Together

by MermaidMecha



Series: Protected and Loved [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Definitely OOC, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Not Beta Read, V is his own character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 04:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18242867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MermaidMecha/pseuds/MermaidMecha
Summary: V has been worried sick since the attack that left Kyrie and Nero injured outside Fortuna. (Set before DMC4)





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for all those nice comments. I don't have the will to sit down and write a whole narrative, but I like the idea of doing a little series. Thank you for your kind words! 
> 
> I'm sorry but I still have no idea what I am doing!

“How could you be so reckless?” V curses, shoving Nero back against the bed. Nero can’t help but wince at the impact. V’s rough treatment leaves pain shooting down his injured arm. If he tries to get up again V will just shove him back down. So, Nero lays back trying to will his vision to stop swimming.

He can hear V curse under his breath. He either doesn’t hear it right or just doesn’t understand it.

“How are you surprised?” Griffon laughs madly. “Nuts for brains over here doesn’t have half a brain cell.”

If that stupid bird wasn’t out of reach Nero would strangle it. Of course, the little bastard had found perch just outside Nero’s reach on one of the shelves. For some reason, he can’t find the strength to fire back a quip of his own.

How had Nero even got here again? His head swims even watching Griffon preening his feathers as an actual bird might. He nearly starts to doze off before the memory of attack in the Mitis Forest starts flooding back into his mind.

“Where is Kyrie?!” He’s already halfway out of bed, and there is V pushing him back down. Again.

“Kyrie is alright.” That velvet voice slowly soothing Nero back into bed.

His tone is so much different than a moment ago. Now, it’s soft and warm, so warm. Nero can’t help but relax his shoulders again. The action making them ache. He remembered being stabbed by one of the demon’s blades clean through his shoulder. Normally, he would have been healed by now surely. The Order had gotten them all the way back to Fortuna.

Nero hadn’t realized he mentioned it out loud until he watches V pursed those soft lips of his.

“I guess we’ll talk about that later won’t we?” He says. Well, that leaves Nero with some questions. “But now, you need rest.” 

“Kyrie is alright?” He asks again. Nero wishes she were here. It’s not that he doesn’t believe what V is saying, he just wants to see her and know. If anything had happened to her…

“She is.” V brushes his fingers through Nero’s hair. His delicate fingers rubbing his scalp. “She will make a full recovery soon, only a few cuts and burns and nothing too serious. Credo is with her now.” 

Good. Nero thinks to himself. The last thing he wanted her to be was alone.

This close, Nero notices how tired V looks. A bit of unsightly color clinging underneath his eyes. Nero wonders if he is paler too, or if that’s just his eyes. Surely it isn’t, the last time Nero had spoken with the younger man he was lively with soft peach colored cheeks not too different than Kyrie’s.

V must have been worried over the two of them. The guilt hits him silently but with a force. He doesn’t remember much of the injury back. Credo carrying Kyrie, while two of the knights helps to support Nero’s weight. His hair stained and matted with blood. He remembered V calling out to him. He remembers these hands on his face and fearful green eyes.

“I didn’t mean to worry you. We didn’t.”

V lets out a breathy laugh. "Love seeketh not itself to please, Nor for itself hath any care, But for another gives its ease, And builds a Heaven in Hell's despair."

Nero hums feeling those hands rub and scratch his scalp.

“Read to me? Like when we were kids?” The question surprises V. A soft pink tint coloring his cheeks from behind his hair as he stares into Nero’s dopey and pleased grin. “I always love hearing your voice.”

Another weak laugh escapes him. “I can hardly say no to you.”

Nero wakes with his head in V’s lap. V slumped over against the headboard, fast asleep himself. He must have fallen asleep reading long after Nero had passed out himself.

Nero clamps his left hand over his mouth to keep from laughing. V always looked so ethereal in his sleep, but the small line of drool coming from his mouth shattered was such a reminder of how human he really was. Maybe he should he feel bad for finding something so silly so amusing, but the last time he saw V do anything like that was a few years ago when he had fallen asleep face first into his plate in the dining hall. Oh, Kyrie and Nero had teased V mercilessly about that for weeks. Weeks. Poor V nearly screaming into the cover of one of his books, his ears and neck beet red. 

It was so easy for him to forget that V and Kyrie both had quirks and flaws like anyone else. It helped that Kyrie wore her heart on her sleeve the same way that he did. But V? V was always a mystery to Nero even after nearly eight years. Even with things like this, Nero never stopped being surprised by him.

The knock at the door stirs them both, V enough to blink some of the sleep from his eyes and wipe his mouth. Nero can’t bring himself to get up. V’s thighs are comfy under his head and oh so warm. Plus, what does he care who sees him napping on V’s thighs? It’s probably Credo, and well, Credo had seen much more from Nero that this.

“It’s late! Don’t tell me you two are still sleeping?” Kyrie’s voice rings out as she opens the door.

Magic swirls and glows on V’s tattoo’s willing Griffon into existence with a small wave of V’s hand.

“You just missed Sleeping Beauty over here drooling.”

Nero knocks the bird off his chest, feeling those claws digging into his skin.

“Can it, birdbrain. It’s too early for your shit.”

Kyrie laughs, shutting the door behind her. She takes Nero’s breath away, just like she always does, just like V does. He almost forgets how beautiful they both are.

Nero can see the tale sign a few bandages hidden underneath Kyrie’s dress, but she didn’t seem weighted down by any of them.

“Good morning, Kyrie.” V gives a small yawn, combing his fingers through his hair. “And you as well.” He looks down at Nero offering him a smile. His green eyes shining even with under the shadows cast by his soft hair. V dips down to give his forehead a quick kiss before Nero can react. He wants to kiss V.

“What no love for your old pal?”

Well, there goes Nero’s moment.

V chuckles stroking underneath the bird’s chin. “Good morning, Griffon.”

Nero swears the bird gives him the side eye under V’s affectionate touches. That little bastard knows exactly what he’s doing, and one day Nero is going to strangle him.

Nero finally forces himself up. Though, he doesn’t get far before Kyrie’s arm are around his neck squeezing the breath from him. Her lips are on his, soft enough for him to just melt into the kiss. Of course, all the sudden movement has he head spinning again which leaves him leaning into Kyrie’s arms. Not that he minds in the slightest.

“You had me worried! V said you weren’t healing.”

“I wasn’t.” He flexes his arm. Oddly enough, now the pain wasn't so bad. A dull ache maybe, but nothing he couldn’t just ignore.

“We should take a look.”

“About that,” V’s fights bad another yawn while waving Griffon off to perch somewhere besides his lap. “The injury...changed something about you Nero.”

That sounded ominous. He glances from the two of them back toward his covered and bandaged arm. Kyrie’s careful hands already impatiently unwrapping it. Nero tries his fingers, worried the demon might have cut a nerve, but they all still flexed find under Kyrie’s touch. Then, he saw it. His skin slowly turning into red scales intricate glowing lines traveling up his arm.

“What the fuck.”

It was hard enough to keep V’s demons a secret from the order, but this? This was going to be a whole lot more complicated.

Nero chews his lip looking worriedly between Kyrie and V. Would he be different? What if the change didn’t stop at his forearm?

“I did was research I could on it, but no luck.” V sighs.

“It’s okay to not know everything, V.” Kyrie smiles.

That throws him for a loop. V blinking at the words, brows slightly knitted like he wasn’t convinced.

Kyrie brings the knuckles of Nero’s demonic hand to her lips. Nero’s face suddenly feels a bit warmer. Gods, what did he do to deserve this love?

“Whatever happens, we face it together.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love how strongly Nero loves. 
> 
> Poem Quote is from Blake's The Clod and the Pebble


End file.
